The Very Thirsty N*gger
Gank was thirsty. Ha. That was an understatement. The n*gger was feeling as if he had just been in the desert for a few weeks with no food or water. He was on the brink of dehydration. But he was too far from his house or any lakes. 'Giraffe's house isn't too far from here... I'll just drink some of whatever they have and then get out unnoticed.' He thought. So he made his way into the house, not noticing that one giraffe was still inside as he made it through the front door. He quickly shut the door so it didn't creak, and then twisted the nob so that when it closed it didn't make that loud mechanical noise. With stealth, he made his way to the kitchen and drank the first thing he saw, not even getting a good look at it or reading the label. Immediately he sputtered and coughed up a bit of the drink. The effects of the substance were immediate, he felt very dizzy and very very hot. At the same time, Giraffe appeared in the room. "Stupid cum sucker! what the hell was in this drink?" Gank spat, clutching his throat and breathing very heavily. He hadn't even apologized for intruding in his home or drinking the giraffe's beverages. Giraffe shrugged but sported a sexy smirk that suggested he knew exactly what was in the drink. Gank whimpered, unable to keep his head from spinning and his body upright. He leaned on the marble counter for support. "How are you feeling now? Feeling hot? You look hot, you know, sweating profusely like that.." "Fuck you!" Moving with giraffic speed, he appeared in front of Gank, tilting his chin up with one finger. "you'll be saying quite the opposite in a few moments." He purred. Gank yanked himself away only to be yanked back. They stared at each other for a moment, one smirking while the other quivered, just trying to keep himself in check. He was becoming highly aroused by the weird drink and even more so by Giraffe's eyes and smirk. His facial expression flickered from one of want back to one of hatred. 'Gotcha' Giraffe thought. He then proceeded to make things worse by scratching Gank right where one would scratch a pet on the head, right between the n*gger's ears, Gank's favorite spot. "Uuhnn" Gank moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before closing shut. The n*gger's knees trembled, his arousal spiked through the roof and he couldn't keep a certain thought from running through his mind. 'Oh, just fuck me now!' He screamed in his mind, forgetting all about Giraffe's ability to read minds. The giraffe grinned. "I knew you'd say that." "What are you talking about?! Stay away from me." He yelled out loud but in his mind he chanted. 'Fuck me fuck me fuck me! fuck me deep in the ass baby! gahh I want his cock!' He was torn between letting the giraffe win and giving in to his obvious needs. Instinct was telling him to have his brain's fucked out by the giraffe but his pride was shouting at him to just get the hell out of there. Giraffe decided to make up his mind for him by yanking him close by the waist and smashing his soft lips against his. Gank tried to pull away but he was too weak to. His hands moved to push him away but they ended up resting against his chest like a southern bell leaning up against her husband. He even gave an uke-ish moan in between kisses. And when Giraffe finally did pull away, he did so with his signature smirk and examined his work of art. The n*gger's lips were red and slightly swollen, there was an adorable blush along with an angry look on his face. "I'm appalled you aren't begging me to take you already." he told him. "I would n-never!" He cursed inwardly from his voice cracking and for him stammering on 'never'. "Oh, but you will be, n*gger." He promised. Before Gank could even form a response, Giraffe was behind him, using one arm to grope his crotch through his jeans and using his other arm to play with the n*gger's already perky nipples. "Arrgh...a-ahh...haaahh.." he moaned breathily. Giraffe drank the sounds of his moans. Gank had to admit, he loved when his nipples were touched. Gank tried to remove his hands from his crotch but they seemed to betray him and made Giraffe's hands move in the way he wanted it to. Even his hips moved along with the motion, something that made Giraffe groan since he was grinding against his hard manhood. "Ooh," he laughed. "In the mood now?" "N-no Gghn, stop molesting me!" He shouted. With a brute amount of force, the pale giraffe shoved the n*gger against the fridge, cracking the door and nearly tipping it over. The n*gger groaned in complaint. The stupid cum sucker almost damaged his gorgeous face! His pride and joy! But for some reason, this did seem to rile him up a bit and make his cock twitch. He pulled Gank's hands above his head and nibbled on his ear. Then, using one hand to hold both of the mutt's hands, he snaked one down to his hips and began tugging the pants down. Gank said nothing and allowed his pants to drop to his ankles. He actually even unconsciously wiggled his hips to help the giraffe out. "I'm going to make you my little bitch, Gank." Giraffe chuckled almost darkly against his ear as his hand snaked itself into his boxers and stroked him as he grinded slowly against his backside. "Ha..." he tried to bark a laugh but it came out as a moan. "That'll be the day.." he hissed through gritty pearly whites, his voice straining. He said one thing but his body showed the complete opposite. His body grinded up against Giraffe's hard and still very clothed cock but he could feel it very well through the thin fabric. He was large and honestly, his mouthed watered at the thought of sucking it. He'd lick it up and down like a lollipop. He'd suck it like it was a popsicle in the middle of July. He'd make it dripping wet and wouldn't forget about his balls. Then he mentally smacked himself for thinking such thoughts - which Giraffe did enjoy very very much - but it didn't last long when Giraffe rubbed himself against a sensitive part of his bottom. It made his cock jump, his hips buck and his mouth drop open slightly. He couldn't help but to roll his hips against that wonderfully thick cock that so deliciously pressed against him. The soft hand on Gank's cock gave a really nice squeeze and he let out a pleasured yelp. It then thumbed his slit very slowly back and forth and even carefully ran a nail across it just to add extra twang. The hand squeezed his head, slid down to his base and squeezed once more to drive him wild. Suddenly, he was thrown up against the counter. Gank's heart sped up in his chest when he thought he was going to miss the counter. Luckily, the giraffe caught him by the shirt and then harshly slammed him against the solid countertop. But boy was he turned on! The n*gger couldn't stop his body from squirming and reaching back to pull Giraffe against his butt again. Once he was against his backside, he imitated and foreshadowed how he was going to be fucking him and started thrusting against him again. Since he was bent over and his legs were spread apart, Giraffe could now thrust right against his hole. His hard dick fit right between his cheeks perfectly, Gank couldn't help but to meet his thrusts. 'Oh god...I want him to fuck me so hard...right against this counter. Doggy style...I think I'm gonna cum already...' "Say please." He grinned. This was way too fun. Gank growled. "N-no." He was Alpha! He bottomed for no man...okay that was a lie but he refused to bottom to Giraffe the cum sucker! But the instinct for brutal sex was just so strong. Nobody had time for this! "P...please." "Again. Say it like you mean it!" He spanked his bottom causing him to give a small cry and bury his face in his arms. "Please! Take me damnit!" He gritted out through clenched teeth. Giraffe was satisfied, but he couldn't take him just yet. He was sure his hole was tight, too tight for entry. But he wouldn't forget to have fun teasing him while stretching that hot ass. Before he bent down, he shoved his fingers into Gank's scorching mouth. The n*gger eagerly lapped at his fingers like he wanted to lap at his manhood. He wrapped his tongue around each finger and then licked them up and down. Giraffe slid his fingers to the back of his mouth and it made him gag, not that he minded one bit. But of course his mind didn't forget to scold him for that. He pulled his digits out and immediately stuck two fingers in. His hole swallowed and tugged his fingers in eagerly, hungrily. Goodness, his ass was hot. He really couldn't wait to put his cock deep, deep in that black asshole. He couldn't wait to feel it clench, spazz, and tighten around his large appendage. He quickly pushed them in to the knuckle, something that made Gank moan whorishly, and then slowly dragged his fingers out only to ram them back in, sometimes right into his prostate. Gank was in so much pleasure he was drooling over the countertop, his body jerked and spazzed with each thrust of the digits. This was almost heaven. Giraffe scissored him for a moment, which did cause a slight sting but quickly outdid that by simply grazing his sweet spot. "Back that ass up and fuck yourself on my fingers." He commanded. It barely escaped his lips when the n*gger threw his hips back and impaled himself deeply on his fingers. He even went as far as to spread his ass cheeks with his hands. Giraffe loved every moment of this. His fingers were curved perfectly so that they would touch his prostate no matter what. He knew he had completely won when the n*gger did this so eagerly. He enjoyed this immensely, probably even more than Gank. He finally got passed his stubborn defense and pride and would soon have him moaning under him while his cock drove in and out of him. "Ahn! A-ahhh fuck..." he gasped. "Please...more...something bigger at least..." he couldn't believe he was reduced to this already but here he was, begging and moaning like he was in heat! And the dick wasn't even in his ass yet! As an experiment, Giraffe added another finger and thrust all three into his spot as he lapped at the edges of his hole with his tongue. "Ohhhh my gahd. Just fuck me now!" He mumbled into the counter. It was loud enough for Giraffe to hear so he'd give him exactly what he wanted. He stood and without hesitation or even teasing, he rid himself of pesky clothing and pushed into him. His cock was so big it stretched him to his very limits and it felt fucking amazing. The giraffe pushed his back down with one hand and with the other he yanked his head back by his hair to make his back arch as high as possible and bring his ass up further. "Uurrghh!" Gank half growled and half moaned. Giraffe really showed him no mercy as he pounded his ass with a stellar amount of force. An extremely loud slapping sound emitted from the two each time their hips met. Giraffe was sure it was loud enough to alert Gank's little n*gger pack what was happening. Gank wasn't sure if he was more turned on by the sound alone or the fucking itself. His sharp n*gger claws left deep gashes and scratches in the counter as he tried to hang onto something to keep himself from flying across the room from the powerful thrusts. His back was starting to ache from all the arching though and he slowly relaxed his back, only to have his ass slapped raw as punishment and yanked back up into the arch. The sex was so good the n*gger just might howl. He would've done it too, but his fat ass was slapped again. "Fucking keep your fucking ass up, bitch!" Giraffe yanked his hips back up since he knew Gank was in too much pleasure to actually do what he was told or keep his own body up. With another powerful slap to the ass, Gank came then and there, all over the counter with a howl. His ass clamped down on Giraffe's cock hard enough to make his eyes roll back and stop his thrusts. "Tsk tsk n*gger. I didn't tell you to cum yet." he shook his head, disapproving his action. "Fuck. You." Was all Gank could pant out as a response. He was dizzy, and his mind was way too hazy to comprehend much of anything. Impatiently the giraffe flipped him onto his back, put his legs behind his head, climbed on top of the counter and took him this way. This way he could get much deeper by just dropping his hips and putting all his weight into it. Gank bellowed in pure, unfiltered pleasure. His giant black cock never softed and stood as straight as a soldier against his stomach. "Fuck! Ghn! Giraaaaaaffe! Oh! You damn dirty cum sucker!" He panted, his voice rising in pitch with nearly every thrust. Now he was using his giraffic speed to fuck that dirty mouthed n*gger as punishment. "What was that, my little bitch?" He teased and went even faster. Gank's voice became edgy and his gasps sounded as if he had a hard time getting any air at all. He was being pile drived so hard he couldn't even get a response out. Hell the n*gger couldn't even think. "That's what I thought!" Giraffe gloated with a chuckle. Looking at Gank's face like this made his cock throb and he was sure Gank felt it inside him. He was sweaty, his dreamy eyes halfway closed, his mouth open to allow moans to fall out, his soft lips slightly bloody from nibbling on the n*gger so much. Although he had years of practice to hold his cum lust off...it was becoming a problem. The n*gger's heart beat was shooting through the roof and cum was rushing so quickly. If he didn't watch it, Gank would have every last drop of cum sucked out of him, leaving him eternally infertile. He needed to make him cum soon. Which wasn't a problem at all since he could feel and see his cock twitch. "Ready to cum, my little bitch?" He asked with a superior tone. Before Gank could answer, Giraffe rammed himself against the poor n*gger's prostate and watched as his hips rose far off the table, his eyes roll back completely and cum shoot in long jets either right into his own mouth or onto his hair. He howled loud enough to shatter eardrums and clenched down so hard that Giraffe saw stars - a whole damn galaxy and was sure he lost a few inches on his length. Giraffe came with a loud moan and flooded the n*gger's insides. He fell on top of him, something Gank surely would've have complained about if he hadn't passed out. After a few long moments of feeling and basking in the after glow of sex and a very hard orgasm, Giraffe pulled himself close to Gank's ear. "No homo." he whispered, and then disappeared into the night. Category:Fanfic